


《用九柑仔店（下）》

by Tender04



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tender04/pseuds/Tender04
Summary: 竹马x竹马乡村的故事中国背景用中文名完结篇HE本文部分梗取自电视剧《用九柑仔店》如果可以的话，推荐去听电视剧的OST音乐集
Relationships: Mean Phiravich Attachitsataporn/Plan Rathavit Kijworalak





	《用九柑仔店（下）》

01  
“你要不要，陪我验证一下？”

02  
本来，应该是不会再回来的。洪天逸看着窗外树木接连倒退，远处岔路口的路灯与站牌轮廓逐渐清晰，他这样想。

兴许是被接回父母身边后的日子太过压抑和束缚，洪天逸抓住高考报志愿的机会，报了一个离家极远的大学，且学业结束后就地工作和生活，日子过得漂浮但自由。他像是一只反天性的离巢燕，使劲往更高更远的天空扑腾翅膀。

他路过皑皑的雪山，见过四时各样的湖与海，流连于异地他乡的美景与风情，留恋旅途新奇独特的际遇……可终归还是没能像斯特里克兰德*那样幸运，找到一个能无限包容接纳他的塔希提。

回来是计划外的事情。新旅程开始的前一晚，行李收拾完毕。他端了杯咖啡窝在沙发上看《四个春天》**。

也许是影片里的取景地太像海潮乡，又或许是导演年迈的父亲让他想起他的阿公。总之，“想回家看看”这个念头就这么冒了出来，并且一发不可收拾。

而再反应过来，海潮乡的巴士站牌已然近在眼前。

柑仔店开在路旁，远远地就能看见门前的老式吊灯隐约的光亮。见到他的时候，阿公正提着水壶给桌上坐着的几个伯伯添姜茶。他打量了几秒，又推推鼻梁上的老花镜，而后笑容在脸上绽开，对着其中一个伯伯说：

“阿勇，我就说今年燕子回来得早，准有好事吧。”

03  
洪天逸是在楼下木门开启和搬东西的声响中醒来的。睁眼的瞬间看到的是天花板熟悉又陌生的吊灯，周围的摆设也给他同样的感觉。 

脑袋空白几秒，他反应过来昨天他临时起意退了票飞回了海潮乡。现在他是在小时候住的房间里。

吃早饭的时候，阿公问他这次什么打算，准备待多久？他扒拉着碗里的稀饭如实回答：“不知道。过段时间吧。只是想回来陪陪你。”

“既然回来了，就去见一下你乐乐哥，还有你在这儿的同学。”

“再说吧。”他不置可否，“我就想回来看看你。”

“之前你们兄弟俩不是好到可以穿同一条裤子？现在怎么变得这么陌生？”

“之前是之前，现在是现在嘛。”

早饭过后，洪天逸帮着阿公整理货架搬东西。待全部收拾妥当后，他出门沿着一条小路，漫无目的地逛着。

对这里的记忆还停留在高中时期，边走边有细碎的片段不断涌现出来。

他可能是走到了村里的小学——隔着围栏能看到一名体育老师带着学生在做足球训练，教他们怎么传球，怎么过障碍物。

洪天逸看得饶有兴味，小孩子初初接触足球，不会把握力度也不会控制方向，球就老是偏离轨迹飞出去老远。

不过，也正是因为一颗失控朝着他的方向飞过来的足球，才让那名背对他站着的体育老师转过身来，让他认出来那就是林乐杰。

04  
洪天逸第一次意识到要认真分辨自己对林乐杰是依赖还是喜欢，是在初初被接回到父母身边而林乐杰开始频繁入梦的那个时期。

他总是梦见林乐杰赢了校际球赛，颁奖的时候环顾全场，总是梦见他质问他为什么食言，甚至会梦到离开前他把他领回家，一路上欲言又止的样子。

彼时，洪天逸刚到城里，连家附近都没有熟悉，就被父母送到全封闭补习班恶补功课。父母告诉他，你什么都不要想，就安心准备插班考试。他麻木地坐在闷热的教室里听老师讲课，疲累地应付着和他同样麻木的同学。

这里没有阿公，也没有林乐杰。他总想，出去之后一定要给阿公打电话，一定要问林乐杰球赛的结果。

可就像是田里的蔬菜采摘上来后有一个赏味期限一样，做事也有一个最佳时期，它也讲究及时。等到洪天逸从补习班出来，完成考试，球赛已然过去多时，他也没有了再提起和联系的理由。

所以，尽管那以后洪天逸时常打电话回来跟阿公报备日常，他一次也不敢问林乐杰在不在身旁。

“你的球赛……怎么样了？”无效提问，不过问也无所谓了。 

显然是没反应过来自己问的是什么，他皱着眉头一脸疑惑，而后像是想起了什么，“那个啊，赢了啊，你都不知道我那时候多帅！”

洪天逸笑着应了句不愧是你，随后偏头开始打量走在身边的人。

洪天逸说不上他哪里变化了，因为他大体还是记忆中的样子。一张幼嫩的娃娃脸，让人有些担心是否有足够的气场镇住学生。瘦了一些，皮肤也黑了一点，估计是常年运动结果。

“其实，我打过电话给你的。当晚就打给你了，想告诉你我赢了。”语气有些委屈，“可阿姨总说你很忙。”

此处似乎应有一句迟来的抱歉，可下一秒，他听到林乐杰说

“不过现在能亲口告诉你也挺好的。幸亏你还会回来。”

05  
对林乐杰是依赖还是喜欢，洪天逸到现在还没有一个确切的答案。

有时候依赖多一些，比如洪天逸在家门口迷了路，林乐杰接了电话火速前来救援，恨铁不成钢地说：“没我这个哥哥，你小子要怎么办？”的时候，他感觉很依赖林乐杰。

但是，坐上他摩托车后座，听他说：“你留久一点就能熟悉了，你留久一点吧。”的时候，又感觉还是喜欢多一些。

在海潮乡，日子是一点一点过去的，不像在外奔忙的时候，时间总是不知所踪。不管多晚，柑仔店门前的灯总是亮着，柜台上也总是备着热热的姜茶。

洪天逸帮着他阿公打扫、整理货架和进货，偶尔还会骑着摩托车，帮腿脚不方便的老人把买的东西送上门。

晚上店里没有很忙的时候，洪天逸喜欢和林乐杰一起呆在房间里。洪天逸在床上摆弄学生时期留下来的吉他，林乐杰则坐在地板上靠着床沿，翻看洪天逸电脑里的照片。

对比他俩的人生轨迹，会发现很多不同之处。林乐杰在这里出生，在这里成长，除却外出上大学的几年，他几乎没有离开过这个地方。

洪天逸不一样，他六岁的时候来了，之后又被接走，高中上到一半被接到父母身边，大学又主动远离，工作之后还跑过许多不同的城市和国家。他见过很多风景，交往过很多人，可是他没有找到根。

“那么多美景美人都没有办法留住你吗？”林乐杰翻着他电脑的照片问。

“没有。”洪天逸摇摇头，然后放下手中的吉他，下床坐在他身旁。

“不过，我现在找到了。”林乐杰闻言果然转头望向他。

“你要不要，陪我验证一下？”洪天逸目光灼灼，深深地望进他的眼。而后他感觉两人鼻息渐近，相互交缠，最后唇上落下一个轻轻柔柔的吻。

06  
日子还是这么一天一天，一点一点地过去。洪天逸不再会迷路，林乐杰趁机揶揄他的机会也越来越少，他在努力适应这里的生活。

这里的小卖部，从你还是孩童到你长大成人工作结婚，它都会一直在那里；这里的人没有血缘关系，却一概以叔婶伯母亲戚相称。在这里，今天能见到的人，明天还能见到，你并不担心他会离开。

洪天逸坐在门口的长凳上，突然想起来，六岁时候他想要一直拥有，永远拥有的生活，也不过就是有他阿公，有林乐杰，有海潮乡的生活。

The End

*斯特里克兰德：毛姆小说《月亮与六便士》的男主角，塔希提是他最后找到的归属。

**《四个春天》陆庆屹导演的作品，记录了四年春节回家，所见的父母生活日常。


End file.
